The Midnight Train (a glee rewrite)
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: So, okay. This just burst out of me. It's going to hopefully be an epic fic. The endgames are Blam, Quick, Brittana, Finchel, Wemma, and Niff. There will be other pairings probably, and any character I dislike I have removed. I hope ya'll like. It's going to still have elements of canon, but probably more AU than canon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. This is going to be what will hopefully be an epic fic. Anyway, it'll be a glee rewrite. Blam is endgame, as is Finchel, Quick, Brittana, Niff, and Wemma. I do ship multishiply though, so there will be other pairings. Kadam will probably be endgame for Kurt. I am not sure what the other ships will be yet, but those will be the endgames. I don't have it all planned out yet. I am starting with season 2. Differences: any character I personally don't like I have removed. No Tina, no Artie, Unique, Ryder, no Harmony, no more mentions of Shelby. Yes, I love Idina Menzel, just not a fan of Shelby. Beth was not given to her. This is going to be an ensemble, of course. I hope ya'll like! **_

The Midnight Train (a glee rewrite)

By Julia

The summer had been long. Especially for Rachel Berry. She had spent a lot of time with her boyfriend Finn Hudson. The others in glee had had eventful ones too. Quinn and Puck had given up their baby, but it hadn't been to Shelby Corcoran. It had gone to another couple. Quinn and Puck were still dating, to everyone's surprise. Quinn's too, especially. She hadn't expected to like being with him. But he was really special to her. No one was really sure what had happened to Tina, Artie, and Matt. They just weren't there at the new term.

Kurt knew that they'd miss Matt, too. It was going to be a different kind of year, here, that was for certain. If the glee club didn't get some new members, they'd be disqualified from competition. Kurt knew that Rachel would hate that. Her ex Jesse St. James had screwed them over. They were all pretty pissed off about that. Kurt wasn't so mad at Rachel as everyone else. Anyone could have gotten screwed like that. Kurt was on his way to glee right now, actually. When he got there, he saw a couple of new kids. A tall blonde one with green eyes, and a boy with long dreads and no shoes. Kurt had to admit, he was intrigued. Kurt slid into a seat next to Mercedes Jones, his best friend, and stared at the blonde boy. He was _really _hot. He looked up at the sound of more footsteps. It was just another blonde boy, walking with Brittany. That was very curious. Kurt leaned to whisper to Cedes. "Hey, Cedes, who are the new guys?" He asked, as everyone settled in. Kurt just hoped that they were talented. They couldn't afford to lose at competition again. Kurt met the eye of the dread locked boy. He was cute, too. At least he'd be good to look at. That was something. Kurt only looked away when he did. Kurt brushed back a lock of hair that fell over his eyes.

"The blonde guy with Brittany's name is Jeff Sterling. The other blonde's name is Sam Evans, and the cute one with the dreads is Joe Hart." Mercedes said knowledgably. She usually didn't have such good dirt. No one really told her anything. But people had been talking about it all day. Mercedes said, "Jeff transferred from Dalton Academy, Joe used to be homeschooled, and Sam moved here from Kentucky." She wasn't that impressed with any of them. But Joe seemed nice. "I don't know how well Joe will like the glee club, apparently he's from a _very_ religious family." That was mostly due to everyone accepting Kurt. It was just hard to tell around here what religious types would think. Some of them were accepting and some weren't. Mercedes was a Christian, but she believed it was okay to love someone of the same gender. She was going to add more when Mr. Schuester came in. He was dating the guidance counselor. Mercedes tried to focus as he started the lesson. She met Rachel's eye and glared. The Jewish girl bristled and then looked away. Mercedes was still angry about Jesse screwing them over. It wasn't very fair of him, and they'd tried to warn her that he'd do that. She hadn't listened, of course. That was typical Rachel Berry though. Kurt brushed some of his hair out of his eyes again. Mercedes wondered if they could really get to Nationals this year. She didn't want glee club to end.

That was when Sam got up to sing. Kurt's blue eyes widened. He was actually _really_ good. He was singing _Billionaire_. It was actually amazing. Mike Chang got up to dance. Brittany too. Kurt was very impressed. He found himself actually grooving along.

_I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad_  
><em>buy all the things I never had<em>  
><em>I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine<em>  
><em>smilin' next to Oprah and the queen<em>

_Oh every time I close my eyes_  
><em>I see my name in shining lights<em>  
><em>yeah, a different city every night oh, I, I swear<em>  
><em>the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire<em>

_Yeah I would have a show like Oprah_  
><em>I would be the host of, every day Christmas<em>  
><em>give Sam a wish list I'd probably pull an <em>  
><em>Angelina and Brad Pitt and adopt a bunch of babies<em>  
><em>that ain't never had shit<em>

_Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this_  
><em>and last but not least grant somebody their last wish<em>  
><em>It's been a couple months since I've been single so<em>  
><em>You can call me Sammy Claus minus the ho ho, get it?<em>

_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_  
><em>Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen <em>  
><em>What up, Oprah, haaa! <em>

When he was finished, even doing great with the rapping, everyone clapped. They definitely could use him. They would get to Nationals at least. That was better than nothing. As soon as Sam sat, Mr. Schue started talking again. He wanted them to go and recruit kids for glee. Kurt didn't know how that was going to happen, but it couldn't hurt. Okay, that was a lie. It could. Most likely would. Or they would get a slushie facial. Kurt had to admit, he really liked Sam. And he could tell that Sam's hair was out of a bottle. He was never wrong. "That one plays for _my_ team." He told Mercedes, whispering it in her ear. She just shook her head and called him crazy. Kurt didn't care, though, he knew that he was absolutely right. He would totally get Sam for his own. He'd just have to work it right. For the rest of the lesson he stared at Sam, not even trying to hide it. Sam only looked back once. Kurt followed him out of the room when glee was over. He wanted to talk to him.

Sam jumped when he turned and there was Kurt. "Can I help you?" He asked, watching him curiously. Sam didn't know what to think of this school at all. Of course, he hadn't been here but a few days. It was impossible to tell that early. Sam kept his eyes on Kurt as he waited. This guy was definitely gay, not that Sam cared about that. He thought _he_ might be. He wasn't sure yet. He was fairly certain that he didn't want to test out the theory with this guy. Sam was sure his type was different. He wondered what Kurt was going to say to him. Sam had heard a lot about him from Brittany. He had made friends with the Cheerios and Brittany's new boyfriend Jeff almost immediately. If Sam was being honest, Jeff was more his speed. Not Jeff himself, but what Jeff used to be, a Warbler. Sam was going to go with Jeff to see his best friend Nick (whom Sam totally thought Jeff was in love with the way he went on about him) perform with the Warblers. They were headed out right now. He had to get rid of Kurt or he had to come. Either one. "Look, I've got a thing." Sam said. He wanted to go and see all of those gorgeous Warbler boys. "So, is this important?" He asked as he checked out his blonde hair in the mirror in his locker door.

Crestfallen, Kurt said, "It's not super important. We could talk later." He wondered who Sam was going. Asking seemed rude, but they didn't even _know_ each other. It didn't seem polite to invite himself. He watched as Sam checked himself out in the mirror, grinning. Kurt wondered what it was again. It seemed to be something fun. And Kurt wanted to finally get out and do something with someone that he liked. Even if Sam was seeing this as a friend thing. Kurt was disappointed, but at least there might be other guys there.

Sam turned to look at him again. He didn't know what made him do it, but he said, "If you want to come, we're actually going to go and see the Warblers. Jeff's b…" He almost said boyfriend. "Best friend is in the Warblers. It's kind of like checking out the competition." Sam said, a lock of his bangs in his eyes. He just hoped that the others would be okay with it. "You can come in my truck." Sam said. He was old for a junior, not old enough to have been held back, but in the upper bracket. Sam looked to Jeff as he and Brittany approached. "You guys ready? Kurt's going to come." He said tentatively. The other two blondes gave nods. Sam gave Jeff a shove and they all headed down the hall.

Dalton was different, huge. Sam followed Jeff and Brittany, and he was soon listening to voices as they ran down the hall. One voice rang out above the others. Sam felt himself walking towards it. That's when he caught sight of the most beautiful hazel eyes and dark curls. Sam could feel a stirring in his stomach. Sam held his gaze, and they smiled at each other. He was it. He was going to be Sam's first boyfriend. He didn't want to go so far as to say they'd get married. Finally, their gaze broke, and Sam turned to look at Kurt. Oh shit….he _was not_ crushing on Sam's crush. Sam held in his anger though. It wouldn't do to fight about it. Sam was just going to have to keep an eye on this. He couldn't let this stand. It was unacceptable. When the song was over, Sam went up to Blaine and grinned. Sam had honestly never seen anyone so gorgeous before. He brushed back his blonde hair. "Hi." He said. Sam couldn't take his eyes off those hazel eyes. They were gorgeous. Sam really couldn't imagine this guy not being in his life in some capacity. Although he knew what way he wanted it to be. "I'm Sam Evans. It's nice to meet you. I'm Jeff's friend." He couldn't imagine not kissing those lips.

Whoa. Those were _great_ lips. Blaine had never seen lips like those. Blaine licked his self consciously. "Hi, Blaine Anderson." He said. He waved to Jeff without looking at him. He couldn't stop staring at Sam. Wow was he gorgeous. "Nice to meet you." He had been singing _Teenage Dream_, and now he was going to associate it with Sam. _Whoa, good job, Blaine_. He thought. He didn't even know this guy. He really wanted to, though. Blaine didn't even believe in love at first sight. Maybe he could amend that now. Blaine ran his hand through his messy curls. Now all he was thinking about was Sam's fingers in them. Now there were butterflies in his stomach. It felt really weird. But _really_ good. Blaine shook the other boy's hand when Sam introduced him, but he didn't take his eyes off Sam. He just couldn't tear his gaze away. "We're all going to go to the Lima Bean. Do you want to go?" Blaine found himself asking. Blaine didn't know what had come over him. He usually wasn't this calm around guys. Blaine wasn't sure if he was completely gay yet, he just knew that he liked guys. Blaine saw the smile in his green eyes. Then a smile broke out over his face. He nodded. Blaine smiled, too. It felt like there was no one else on the planet. Just them. He wondered if Sam could feel it, too. Blaine couldn't take his eyes off those lips. They were so full. What would they feel like? Blaine shook himself.

Sam was glad that Kurt had gone to ride with Jeff and Brittany to the Bean. That meant that Blaine rode with him. Sam could hardly breathe when Blaine got in his car. He smelled _so_ amazing. Sam could barely think. He was just so happy. Their hands touched as they went to adjust the radio, sending a shock through Sam's entire body. The song that came on was _Teenage Dream_. Sam blushed, and Blaine sang along.

_You think I'm pretty_  
><em>without any makeup on <em>  
><em>you think I'm funny<em>  
><em>when I tell the punchline wrong<em>  
><em>I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down<em>

_Before you met me I was alright_  
><em>but things were kind of heavy <em>  
><em>you brought me to life now every February<em>  
><em>you'll be my valentine<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>no regrets, just love<em>  
><em>we can dance until we die<em>  
><em>you and I will be young forever<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living _  
><em>a teenage dream<em>  
><em>the way you turn me on I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away and never look back<em>  
><em>don't look back<em>

Blaine's heart was pounding out of his chest. He and Sam's hands stayed on each other's over the gear shift while the song played. Blaine could hardly breathe. Those lips, that face…. Blaine knew this guy had the capacity to really break his heart. He really hoped that that didn't happen. When they got to the Bean, the lingered in the car for a second, not wanting to let go of the other's hand. Then they both got out, walking up to the building, their hands inches apart. When they got inside, the others were in line. Sam and Blaine took up the rear, they were blushing furiously. Then Blaine saw Jeff staring at Nick ahead of them in line. That was so cute. Blaine may be clueless about a lot of things, but he wasn't about that. Jeff and Nick clearly had feelings for each other. It was cute. He really hoped that they could figure things out. Blaine really thought it was totally cute. He looked to his hand. Blaine's fingers moved of their own accord, and closed around Sam's. They laced loose at first, and then they tightened. Sam blushed, and so did Blaine. Blaine's curls fell over his eyes.

The next afternoon, at lunch, the glee club was getting ready to perform a song in the quad to see if anyone would take the bait and join glee. They only needed one more, but they would take more if they got more. They weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Rachel shared a look with Finn as they stood on the steps. Rachel really was hoping that it would bring them someone. Just not someone who was more talented than her. Rachel was a diva, that was most certainly true. She had only agreed to adhere to the lesson because they _did_ need one more to stay a club. Rachel didn't want to lose glee. It was all she had. Besides Finn, that is. And Rachel never wanted to let him go. They weren't perfect together, but they loved each other. They were the co-leads of glee club. Then they started the song, they'd picked _Empire State of Mind_. Mostly because it had been the song of the summer.

_Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn _  
><em>now I'm down in Tribeca <em>  
><em>Right next to DeNiro but I'll be hood forever<em>  
><em>I'm the new Sinatra and since I made it here <em>  
><em>I can make it anywhere yeah they love me<em>  
><em>everywhere I used to cop in Harlem all of my Dominicanos<em>  
><em>Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonalds<em>

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_  
><em>There's nothing you can't do<em>  
><em>now you're in New York <em>  
><em>these streets will make you feel brand new <em>  
><em>the lights will inspire you let's hear it for New York, New York<em>  
><em>New York<em>

_Our hand in the air for the big city_  
><em>street lights, big dreams all lookin' pretty<em>  
><em>No place in the world that could compare<em>  
><em>Put your lighters in the air everybody say yeah<em>  
><em>yeah, yeah, yeah c'mon c'mon I'm from…. <em>

The entire time they were performing, Sam was thinking about Blaine. They hadn't said much or done anything but hold hands, but Sam knew that he was smitten with him. Those curls, that voice… he wanted to see what that ass looked like without those uniform pants. Sam hadn't spoken to Kurt since, he was angry at him. Sam knew it was because Blaine hadn't looked at him twice. Sam couldn't help that. He wasn't going to not be with Blaine. He and Kurt barely knew each other.

After the song, Quinn was quiet as she went to sit and eat. Puck came to sit with her. They hadn't talked much about how losing the baby to another couple had made them feel. Quinn knew that Puck had wanted to keep her. But Quinn hadn't wanted to screw Beth up. And she knew that if they had kept her, they would. And she also thought that they'd break up. And Quinn loved him. They shouldn't work together, but they did. Quinn didn't want to take any chances. They deserved to be happy. Plus, she knew that Puck really did love her. He was still learning how to be a boyfriend, but he wasn't horrible at it. She picked at her food. Puck was quiet as he watched her. Quinn wondered if she could bring up Beth or not. She knew that Puck would talk about it, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to talk about it. She took a bite of her salad. Quinn lifted her hazel eyes to Puck's. She didn't know how to even articulate her feelings. It was hard. Quinn was still staying with him, she had refused her mother's offer to go back home. Her mother wasn't exactly the best mom. Quinn didn't need her. No matter what she had said. Quinn knew that it was only a matter of time before Judy took him back. Her father was a waste of space.

Puck could tell that she was thinking about Beth again. He supposed that he could bring it up, but he didn't want to upset her. She was touchy at times. Not that he blamed her. They had just given up their baby. That was bound to cause a lot of depression. Puck had wanted to keep the baby. It had been the right thing to do. Puck looked up as Finn, Rachel, and Sam joined them. "Hey, guys." Puck said, and Quinn plastered on her fake smile. Puck wondered if they'd gotten anyone for glee. Puck wouldn't admit it out loud, but glee club was great. He didn't want to see it end. It was just going to have to keep going. Puck turned to Sam. "Hey, so, how were the Warblers yesterday?" Puck knew that Sam had liked Blaine right away. Sam had talked to him about it. Puck wasn't expecting him to talk about it in front of everyone else, but he did want to know how they had sounded singing. Puck was wondering in case they came up against them in competition. Puck knew that last year he would have kicked his own ass for thinking so, but they had to win. But of course, losing was for suckers. He reached out and laced his fingers through Quinn's. She held them, but didn't say anything. Puck watched Sam's face. He seemed to be struggling internally with what to say. Puck tried to give him a knowing look but he wasn't sure if it came off.

That was a hard thing to answer. Sam thought they were amazing, but that was because of Blaine. They wouldn't be as good without Blaine. Sam knew that Puck wasn't asking him to talk about Blaine, though. Sam hadn't wanted to talk to Finn about it, in case he felt obligated to tell Kurt about it. Kurt was talking to Sam again, but it was a little frosty. Sam knew that he couldn't change that. Sam knew that Kurt would just have to deal with his feelings. Sam shrugged. "They're good." He said truthfully. "They're going to beat us if they can work harder than us." Sam really wasn't sure that he wanted to go up against them. He already cared about Blaine a great deal. He knew that he couldn't let glee club end, he just hated to see Blaine sad. It was an impossible situation. "They have this lead. Blaine Anderson." Sam said, trying to keep the reverence out of his voice. Sam really wasn't sure if he could keep his feelings about Blaine a secret. He felt like he had to shout it from the rooftops. He didn't think that he should have to hide it. Sam wasn't going to have to worry about his parents hating him. They would accept him for who he was. That was a definite plus. He didn't know how he would handle the opposite situation. It would be hard.

Puck nodded, holding Sam's green eyed gaze. He didn't know what he was going to advise Sam to do. He wasn't sure what he'd do if it were him. He shared a look with Finn. "We have to get another member. Maybe somebody will join today." They still had some time this week to recruit, too. He didn't know what else they could do to recruit, but he'd do it. Puck tightened his grip on Quinn's fingers, and she squeezed back. Puck ate some fries with his free hand. Everyone in glee had been shocked to see them together. He honestly was just hoping that he could be a good boyfriend. Puck had never tried before. But he wanted to be one for Quinn. He really loved her. Puck had never been in love before. Not before Quinn. It might have been love at first sight, and he'd never admit that out loud. Puck also wasn't sure how he was going to get Quinn to open up and talk about things. She couldn't keep it all in. That would help nobody. Puck didn't want his girlfriend to be so nervous and fidgety all the time. Puck didn't want anyone to question her and doubt her, and they would if her wild and erratic behavior continued. She had to start talking about it. Puck didn't know how to start _that_ dialogue. She had been pushing the subject away off handedly. It was just a defense mechanism. It was all that she could do with some things.

Finn, who was blissfully unaware, smiled and nodded. "I bet we'll have at least two or three." Finn said proudly. Unaware of the tension. Finn just didn't notice things like that. It wasn't in his nature.

_Baby you called and I can't hear a thing_  
><em>I have got no service in the club you see, see<em>  
><em>Oh what did you say oh you're breakin' up on me<em>  
><em>Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy<em>

_Just a second it's my favorite song they're gonna play_  
><em>And I can't text you with a drink in my hand and <em>  
><em>now you won't stop callin' me I'm kinda busy<em>

_Stop callin' stop callin'_  
><em>I don't wanna talk anymore<em>  
><em>I left my heart and my head on the dance floor<em>  
><em>Stop callin' stop callin'<em>  
><em>I don't wanna think anymore<em>  
><em>I left my heart and my head on the dance floor<em>

Rachel sang the song fiercely with the shorter girl, her heart pounding. She couldn't believe it. This girl was _amazing_. Truly. What was she going to do? If this girl joined glee, they would win everything but Rachel wouldn't be the star anymore. That was unacceptable. She couldn't have that. Rachel was the gold star of glee club. By the time that Sue had told them to shut up, Rachel knew what she was going to do. She was going to end up being hated if anyone found out, but she had to take that risk. She couldn't let someone else be more talented than she was. Rachel headed out of the bathroom, after she'd lied to Sunshine about where the glee tryouts were. Rachel ran into Sam when she got outside. Rachel wondered why he was in a good mood. "Sam?" She asked, as she walked up to him. Rachel saw the pink in his cheeks. He was really happy about something. Rachel clutched her books in her arms. She caught a glimpse of his phone. He was texting. Rachel leaned against the lockers next to him. Rachel was glad she'd run into Sam, she could focus on him and not what she had just done. Rachel knew it had been wrong.

"Hi, Rachel." Sam replied. He had been texting Blaine. Sam didn't know how to keep it in anymore. "Rachel…. I met someone." Sam didn't care who knew. It wasn't going to keep him from being with Blaine. "His name is Blaine….. he's a Warbler." That was going to be a problem. Sam knew that. He knew that everyone was going to have an issue with Blaine dating him when he went to another school. Sam couldn't help himself though. Blaine was so gorgeous. And talented. Blaine could hardly be meant for him. He was too beautiful and talented. Rachel's face widened with surprise. Sam knew that Rachel hadn't been expecting him to say that. Sam just couldn't keep it in anymore. If he was gay, he was gay. Sam knew it was harder for some people to come to that conclusion. But Sam didn't care. He was happy. He was going to stay that way. No matter what he had to do he would do. Sam kept his green eyes on Rachel's brown ones, making sure she knew that he was being serious. He wanted her to know that he was going to do this, and do it all out and the right way.

That was…. super surprising. Rachel stopped herself from thinking anything more. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if the glee club was going to accept this. They had hated her being with Jesse. Not that she blamed them. But this was different. Rachel knew that the Warblers weren't trying to get to them. But this was different. Rachel brushed some of her long brown hair behind her ear. "Sam, if you want to be with Blaine, that's okay with me. I am not sure that the glee club will agree. But this is different than Jesse and I were. I can tell. You have my support, Sam." Rachel said. Honestly, she had never thought this of Sam. But she supposed it was just more proof that sexuality was fluid. Rachel didn't know how anyone could try and tell you who you could love. But of course, Rachel had been raised by two gay dads. Her mind was more open to these things. She watched him as he fidgeted. "Does he know how you feel? Is it mutual?" She asked. Rachel hoped that it was. It was hard being in love with someone when they didn't feel the same. Rachel may have Finn now but she'd gone through time not having him. Rachel knew that it could feel like the worst feeling in the world. She didn't want that for Sam. Especially with it being him and another boy.

Sam's face lit up when she asked him about Blaine. He couldn't believe that Blaine felt the same way about him. Sam was so happy. He had asked Blaine to go out on a date. Blaine hadn't answered yet, but he was sure that it would be yes. Sam could tell that the other boy felt the same way. Sam grinned wide. "Yeah, he does. I mean, we haven't kissed or anything, but we held hands. And we can't stop staring at each other." Sam was blushing furiously. He couldn't help himself. He knew that it would be hard, but he wanted things to work out. They deserved to be happy. Sam was practically bouncing he was so happy. Sam just hoped that Blaine would say yes. He already had a plan for a date. Sam just hoped that it would go okay. He got a text, and it was Blaine, telling him that he would love to go out with him. Sam blushed deeply. He was so very happy. Blaine wouldn't know what hit him. Sam would show him the best date ever. And he could sing to him. Blaine singing had been really hot. Sam just wanted to do the right thing and get Blaine to know that he cared.

That evening, Puck was at home with Quinn. They were in charge of Puck's younger sister Sarah. Puck's mother worked a lot. So she wasn't home very often. Puck had to admit, him and Quinn keeping watch over Sarah felt like them being parents to him. But he knew not to bring that up because Quinn would kill him. They were lying on the couch, watching television. Sarah was at the kitchen table, doing her homework. Quinn was lying on him his arms were tight around her. Puck had decided to order Chinese food. He hadn't felt like cooking. Quinn wasn't one to cook. Puck had to admit, he was glad that she was still living here with them. His ma wasn't, but she wasn't home often enough for it to matter. Puck also hadn't told her some of the child support Russell Fabray was paying came to Quinn. So it was sort of like she was paying rent. The rest of it went to Judy. Puck was saving that news for the next time Ruth was threatening to kick Quinn out. And at least they didn't have the baby with them. Taking up extra space. Puck had wanted to keep her, even if he knew it was the wrong idea. He knew that. He just hoped that Quinn would tell him what she felt, eventually. Right now, this felt really good. He kissed the top of Quinn's head, letting out a contented sigh.

Quinn wondered why Puck was being o quiet. Sarah was in there, doing her homework. She had to admit, she wasn't sure that she liked Sarah. But honestly, she was sure that it was because Sarah was just young. She was a little bit freaked out. It felt a lot like they were parents. She had given the baby up for adoption to avoid that. She knew that it wasn't the same, because Sarah wasn't theirs, but still. Quinn looked up when she came into the room. Quinn looked at her, trying not to freak out. "Did you finish your homework?" She asked. Sarah nodded. "Okay. Then go and set the table for dinner." Quinn laid back on Puck, and wondered why she felt like she couldn't go back home. She just, she couldn't imagine living at home with her mother. Quinn didn't know how Judy could have done what she had. She felt his arms tightening around her again. Quinn brushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. She knew that Puck wanted her to talk about her feelings. Quinn just couldn't. She didn't know how she could open up all of that. She just couldn't handle any of that. It was too much. Quinn ran her hands along his arms.

That was when the Chinese arrived. Puck had to get up and get it. Quinn went to make sure that the table was set. Puck paid for it and went back to the kitchen. He put the containers on the table. Puck watched as Quinn moved about the kitchen. She still hadn't started trying to talk about the baby. Puck had to admit, he wanted to go and find out how Beth was. He wanted Quinn to go with him though. He wanted her to know how Beth was, too. He knew that she might not want to go though. Puck was fine with her not wanting to, but he thought they should consider it. Puck started dishing out food while Quinn poured tea. Puck was starving. He just hoped that Quinn would eat. She had been listless and lethargic lately. Puck did know why. He just wanted her to at least eat. The rest he couldn't control. All he could do was try and be there for her. Puck didn't know how to do that if she didn't tell him how she needed help. But he wasn't trying to pressure her. She had to do things her way. Puck had gotten some moo shu pork or her. He didn't tend to try too hard to stick to a kosher diet though. Pig tasted great. He also liked bacon on his cheeseburger. Puck didn't want to give up bacon. Even if his ma wanted him to. Puck watched as Quinn got some rice on her plate.

When it was time for bed, Quinn had gone to shower. When she got out, she heard Puck playing on his guitar. She thought she maybe recognized the song, but she wasn't sure. She stopped to listen.

_You're my world_  
><em>the shelter from the rain<em>  
><em>You're the pills that take away my pain<em>  
><em>You're the light that helps me find my way<em>  
><em>You're the words when I have nothing to say<em>

_And in this world_  
><em>when nothing else is true<em>  
><em>here I am still tangled up in you<em>  
><em>I'm still tangled up in you<em>  
><em>still tangled up in you<em>

_You're the fire that warms me when I'm cold_  
><em>You're the hand <em>  
><em>I have to hold as I grow old<em>  
><em>You're the shore when I am lost at sea<em>  
><em>You're the only thing that I like about me<em>

_How long has it been _  
><em>since this storyline began<em>  
><em>and I hope it never ends<em>  
><em>and goes like this forever<em>

Was he singing that _for her_? Quinn's hazel eyes widened. She poked her head in the room. She didn't want to disturb him if she didn't have to. "I'm coming to get in bed, is that okay?" When he nodded and smiled at her, she stepped in and took off her towel and put on some underwear and one of Puck's football jerseys before she got in the bed. She pulled the OSU comforter up and reached for her book, keeping her hazel eyes on him. She wondered if she could ask him about the song. "Hey so, that song. What is it?" She asked curiously. She didn't think that she'd ever heard it before. It was nice though. Especially in his voice.

"_Tangled Up In You_, it's by Staind. Something I was working on for glee." Puck replied casually. He wanted her to know how much he cared about her. Puck was still new to that kind of thing. But he was trying. Puck knew that Santana was still pissed at him, but mostly because she'd been using him as a beard. He knew that she was gay. She may not have admitted it to herself yet, but he knew. Puck couldn't not be with Quinn for Lopez, though, even though she was one of his best friends. Puck put his guitar away. He wondered if she'd worked it out that it was for her yet. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable if he didn't have to.

So he _was_ singing it for her. A smile slid over her face. Quinn really felt so loved. Who would have thought that it would be Noah Puckerman to be the one? Quinn honestly was a little surprised about that. But she was happy. Not about Beth, but about Puck. She loved him, God help her. Quinn wasn't sure why she'd been pushing him away. He had been really great so far. Quinn couldn't imagine being with anyone else right now. She knew that she had to let him in eventually. The fact that she hadn't wasn't because of him. She just couldn't talk about it.

Her lack of speech about it threw him, but honestly, Quinn could be a roller coaster. So at least she seemed calm. He leaned down and kissed her. "I'm gonna go check on the sis and take a shower." He reached to grab a towel. Puck wondered if Quinn knew how happy he was that she was there. He was. It had been a big step but one he was glad that they had taken. He wouldn't take it back. Puck wanted to tell her that. "Hey, babe. If I didn't say so before, I'm glad you're here." He said. She gave him a wide smile, and he felt like it was genuine. Puck smiled back and went to shower.

As he left the room, Quinn couldn't help but grin. She was really happy. Quinn settled in the bed, when she'd moved in, they'd taken over the basement. Quinn was glad that she was here, too. Quinn really was. Even Ruth wasn't a problem. She had thought that she might be. Quinn leaned back in the bed with her book. Quinn really couldn't imagine how much Puck had changed. She didn't know if it would last, but she hoped so. Most of her life, all she had wanted was someone to love her, and now she had it. Maybe it had been meant to be. That seemed wrong to think, but it was possibly true. Quinn had never once believed in anything meant to be before. Quinn just didn't have any examples of true love to look up to. Maybe that was why she'd cheated on Finn. Quinn just didn't want to do that to Puck. She wanted to be good to him. He deserved that. They'd had a rocky start but they were on the right track now. Quinn didn't know if she could handle another breakup. Although, Finn breaking up with her had made a lot of sense. She had hurt him and she'd deserved it. Plus, she knew that he was better suited for Rachel. She felt herself start to drift off. Quinn knew that that was because it was getting late. Quinn put her book aside. Tomorrow she was giving Puck some sex.

_Listen to the song here in my heart_  
><em>A melody I start but can't complete<em>  
><em>Listen to the sound from deep within<em>  
><em>It's only beginning to find release<em>

_Oh the time has come _  
><em>for my dreams to be heard<em>  
><em>they will not be pushed aside <em>  
><em>and turned into your own all <em>  
><em>cause you won't listen<em>

_I don't know where I belong _  
><em>But I'll be moving on if you don't <em>  
><em>I won't<em>

_Listen to the song here in my heart_  
><em>a melody I start but I will complete<em>

_Oh now I'm done believing you_  
><em>You don't know what I am feeling<em>  
><em>I'm more than what you've made of me<em>  
><em>I followed the voice you think you gave to me<em>

With every note, Rachel felt smaller. Sunshine had found her way to glee club. And Mike Chang was very mad at Rachel. _Everyone _was.

When Sunshine had stopped, Rachel felt about two feet tall. Rachel wasn't a tall girl, either. She was sitting in the auditorium, next to Finn, holding his hand tightly. She felt bad about what she had done. Okay. No she didn't. But she felt a _little_ bad. Rachel couldn't believe how _good_ the shorter girl was. She wasn't going to be able to survive glee if this girl got in. Rachel managed to keep her sigh inside. She didn't know how she could get out of this. Rachel knew that they were all going to kill her. She shared a look with Finn. He couldn't even give her a sympathetic look. Not that she deserved one. Rachel had been really very stupid. How could she have done this? Rachel knew the answer to that question. She just didn't want to answer that. Rachel tucked some of her long brown hair behind her ear. She could feel everyone staring daggers at her. Rachel was trying to physically not sink deeper into the seat. Rachel's brown eyes met Kurt's blue ones, and he was glaring at her. Dustin Goolsby, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, was here to take Sunshine to Carmel High. Rachel knew that she was never going to live this down. Even Mr. Schue was looking annoyed. Rachel honestly was used to looks like that though. She was used to everyone hating her.

When the song ended, the staring was too much so Rachel stormed out of the auditorium. Finn followed her. Rachel folded her arms tightly against her chest. Rachel knew what Finn was going to say. She sighed, and then turned to look at him. "Let me have it." She sighed again. Rachel tried to mentally prepare herself for this. She didn't want to fight with him. Rachel knew a fight was coming though. But to be fair, she had done a terrible thing. She'd sent Sunshine to a crack house. At least it hadn't been an _active _crack house.

Finn folded his arms, too. She really killed him. He supposed that he shouldn't be that surprised. Finn honestly didn't know what to say to her. But she had to learn this was wrong. He knew that she _knew_, but clearly not enough. Because she'd done it. Finn folded his arms tighter. "Rachel, I can't believe you. How could you _do_ this? I know that you're a lot of things. And I love you in spite of all of them. But you… I didn't ever think you'd do something like this. You… I'm not going to be able to stop them from being angry at you. Or getting revenge. You sent her to a crack house!"

Hearing it out loud, it sounded awful. She really was going to have to work on being so selfish. Finn was such a good person. Rachel sighed and paced in front of Finn, unable to help herself. It was true, though. She wasn't able to make up for this. Rachel turned to look up at him. Wow, he was so tall. Rachel wondered what to say to defend herself. The official story was that she loved glee club the way it was. Rachel knew that Finn wasn't going to believe that at all. She knew that. Rachel had to admit, Finn knew her pretty well. Rachel wasn't going to be able to convince him of that. "Finn, I'm sorry. I know that it doesn't seem that way." She saw him shaking his head. Rachel knew that this was crazy pointless. "You might as well just break up with me." She said helplessly. Rachel had been waiting for that to happen since the school year had started. All Rachel was was a glee loser. Finn was on the football team. He was one of the most popular kids in school. What would he want with her? Rachel kept her arms folded tightly. "You know it's coming. You could have anyone you want and you're wasting your time with me." Rachel said, lifting her shoulder in a shrug. She couldn't imagine making it through a breakup, but she didn't want to be hurt more in the long run.

"Rachel, I am not going to break up with you." Finn replied, rolling his eyes. She was so dramatic. She was going to have to dial that back. "Rachel, we actually _need_ one more member for glee club. You could have just potentially screwed us! They're going to give you a slushie facial. I can't stop them. Do you _want_ glee to end? Because that's what is going to happen without another member." Finn really couldn't understand her sometimes. Sometimes she just went chick batty. That wasn't helpful at all. She did it a lot, too. "You have to apologize."

Rachel knew that she did. She looked up at Finn. "Okay. Just…. just give me a minute." She said finally. Rachel was just trying to decide the best way. She just couldn't believe how selfish that she had been. She had to work on that.

_**Author's note: Oh my God. This bolted right out of the gate. Anyway, I hope ya'll liked. I have decided endgames, as I said. Review if you want!**_


	2. I'm A Slave For You

Chapter Two: I'm A Slave For You

Sam and Blaine were lying on Sam's bed, a tangle of limbs. They were making out. Sam's hands ran all over Blaine's back. Sam nibbled on Blaine's bottom lip, and he felt his cock hardening in his jeans. Sam wasn't a virgin for sure, but he didn't know if Blaine was. Sam didn't know if he wanted to ask or not. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Sam supposed that if Blaine asked him he would tell him though. Sam's hands moved down over Blaine's ass, gripping it tightly. Blaine arched up into his touch, and Sam could feel Blaine's length against his leg. Sam shivered. It felt _really_ good. He arched into Blaine's touch as Blaine's hands moved over Sam's stomach. Sam didn't think he could hold out and refrain. They hadn't even decided If they were boyfriends yet. Sam thought that they should have that conversation, it was important. They had been on three dates in the last couple of weeks. Sam was very glad to be there with Blaine. Especially right now. Sam broke the kiss to look up into Blaine's hazel eyes. "Can I ask you a question?" When Blaine nodded, Sam kept talking. "I really like you, Blaine. And…. You can say no if you want….but I was wondering if we are boyfriends." Sam asked. He didn't think he'd ever been more nervous. Sam had never liked anyone as much as he had Blaine. Blaine was amazing. Sam didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky.

That was a fair question. Blaine wasn't sure how to answer that. Blaine had never been anyone's boyfriend before. Sam would be a great first boyfriend. Sam didn't know how clueless Blaine really was. "Are you sure you want me?" Blaine asked. "I mean, I know you physically do…" He said, a blush covering his cheeks. Blaine had never done this before. Blaine honestly wasn't sure that he was ready for it, either. He wanted to be. Blaine moved off Sam to lay next to him. He ran his hand along Sam's chest. Blaine was really starting to care about Sam. He loved kissing him. Blaine hadn't ever kissed anyone before Sam. Sam's lips had definitely been worth it. Blaine looked into Sam's big green eyes. "I've…. I've never been anyone's boyfriend before. I just don't want you to regret anything." Blaine said. He ran his hand along Sam's chest, moving to his stomach. Sam arched up into his touch. Blaine was content to just lie here with him. They had been to a movie and a bit of dinner. It was Friday. Blaine had had to do quite a bit of convincing to get his parents to agree to let him out. They didn't accept him being gay. It wasn't going to stop him from dating Sam though. Blaine really liked him a lot.

Sam looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes. "Of course I do. You are amazing, Blaine. You are totally gorgeous, you're so talented, and you kiss great. I've never been anyone's boyfriend, either. But I really care about you. We can learn together." Sam watched a smile spread over Blaine's face. They kissed again, Sam's hand moving down to run the length of Blaine's member. Blaine's hips arched up. Sam looked into his eyes. "I…. I want to keep going but only if you want. I'm…. I'm not a virgin. I've had sex before. It's okay if you haven't." Sam told him. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to know if Blaine wasn't. Sam ran his fingers through those gorgeous curls. Sam just hoped that Blaine would want to. Sam had reached the point of no return. He didn't want to pressure Blaine though. If Blaine wasn't ready he had to respect that. Sam laced his fingers through Blaine's curls, cupping the nape of his neck. Blaine's head rolled back, his eyes closed. Sam was incredibly turned on, looking at Blaine like that. He pressed his body to Blaine's, rubbing his cock against Blaine's through their jeans. They both breathing very hard. Sam's lips moved to Blaine's collarbone and sucked.

"Baby…. Baby, wait." Blaine moaned, he really was glad that they were boyfriends, but Blaine wasn't ready to do this yet. "I'm not ready for this yet…. I… I really like you, but I want to be in love when I have sex for the first time." Sam looked disappointed, but he nodded. Blaine pulled away, so he could calm down. Sam got up and went to the bathroom. Blaine told Sam he was going to go and get a drink, there was no way he could hear his boyfriend, (wow, that felt good) masturbating. Blaine walked slowly down the stairs, as his erection abated. They were at least alone, Sam's parents and siblings had gone out to do something. Blaine went to the fridge and got a soda, pressing it to his heated cheeks before he took a drink of it. Blaine wished that he was ready. Blaine really thought things were going great for him. Blaine just hoped that things would keep going the way they were. There was no one else that he would want to be with. Blaine ran his hand through his curls, he was still very red in the face. He just hoped that it would go away before Sam's parents got back. And before he went home. Blaine didn't want to have to explain it.

_I used to be your girlfriend  
>And I know I did it well<br>Oh yes you know it's true  
>You'd call me Cinderella<br>all you had to do was yell  
>And I'd be there for you<em>

_Here I am so try to forgive me  
>I don't believe in fairy tales<br>Here we are with nothing but honesty  
>I've had enough I'm not gonna stay<em>

_I'm sorry for running away like this  
>And I'm sorry I've already made my wish<br>Oh but Cinderella's got to go_

_I'm sorry just trying to live my life  
>don't worry, you're gonna be alright<br>but Cinderella's got to go_

Brittany finished her song, she wasn't sure that Mr. Schue would let them do Britney Spears, but she had been listening to her and had come up with a dance routine to _Cinderella_. Everyone was clapping, and Brittany grinned. She had had fun. She went and slid into a seat next to her boyfriend. Jeff gave her a grin. Brittany wore a self satisfied smirk.

Santana was eyeing Brittany and the blonde hippie from the back of the choir room. She didn't know why it bothered her so much that Brittany was dating him. It's not like she was jealous? Right? Santana was barely listening as Mr. Schue was talking about them not being able to do Britney Spears. Santana wasn't sure that she cared. She liked Britney Spears, but she was more concerned with why her best friend dating some boy bothered her. She decided to weigh in with her two cents. "Yo, Mr. Schue. It's not such a bad idea. It couldn't hurt. We could do it at the assembly. It could change how the school sees glee club." Santana had to admit, she was only going along with this because Brittany wanted it. Santana wasn't going to let herself examine that too closely. It wasn't something that she was prepared to deal with. Everyone was staring at her. Mostly because she never said anything positive. But they shouldn't have been so surprised. Santana would do just about anything for Brittany and that wasn't a secret. "It can't hurt anything." She added. Santana ignored the look Puckerman was giving her. They would talk later, she was sure of it.

After glee, Rachel and Finn were arguing yet again. This time it was because Finn thought that they should have some kind of backup plan about their future. Finn wasn't looking at it like Rachel wasn't going to make it, he was looking at it as a contingency plan. Rachel was being all chick batty and assuming that it meant she wasn't talented. That isn't at all what he meant. He just wanted to be prepared. She was being very obstinate about it. Finn wasn't surprised though, not really. That was just Rachel, and he loved her in spite of it. Finn walked down the hall with her, listening as she berated him about not believing in her talent. Finn sighed as he opened his locker door. "Rachel, I never said that you weren't talented or that you _can't_ make it. I just know how the world is. It's tough. Not for everyone is going to make it in the show biz. You have to have a backup plan. I know that I'm going to need something in case I don't make it in football. I am just saying that you have to plan ahead. It's like you never apply to just one college. You have to have back up schools. You have to have a backup plan. You should know, you plan _everything_." Finn said, shaking his head. What he was saying made sense, and if she thought about it for two seconds, she'd realize that. Finn didn't want to argue about this at all anymore.

Rachel couldn't believe Finn. She didn't know how she was going to calm down. Rachel knew deep down that he was right, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. Rachel knew that taking it out on him was wrong. She did. But she couldn't stop herself. Rachel had to defend herself. It was incredibly diva of her. Rachel just had to speak up. "Finn, you're saying that I'm not going to make it in the music business. I am going to be a star. I will be famous. You saying we need a backup plan is like you saying that I am not talented." With that she stormed off.

_How was I supposed to know  
>that something wasn't right here<br>oh baby baby I shouldn't have let you go  
>And now you're out of sight yeah<br>Show me, show me how you want it to be  
>tell me baby<br>'cause I need to know what we've got_

_My loneliness is killing me  
>I must confess, I still believe<br>when I'm not with you I lose my mind  
>Give me a sign, hit me baby one more time<em>

_Oh baby, baby  
>the reason I breathe is you<br>boy you got me blinded, oh baby, baby  
>There's nothing that I wouldn't do<br>That's not the way I planned it  
>Show me, how you want it to be, tell me baby<br>'cause I need to know what we've got_

Rachel finished singing by herself in the auditorium, angry. Rachel had never let a man in like this before. It was very strange. She loved Finn, and she didn't want to break up with him. She had been in love with him for years. Rachel had never thought that he'd really see her and want to be with her. But he did. He was even thinking of a future with her. Rachel knew that she should be really happy about that. And she was. But she couldn't help herself from being angry. Rachel sat down on the stage, tucking some of her brown hair behind her ear. Rachel knew that Finn was right. She knew that. Right now it was easier to be angry because she didn't want to admit he was right. She didn't know that she could contemplate _not_ being a star. It was all that she had ever wanted. She would stop at nothing. _Nothing_. She wouldn't pose naked but that was all.

Quinn had been walking by on her way outside to her boyfriend's truck. She had heard Rachel's song. Quinn stepped into the auditorium, texting Puck to tell him she'd be a few minutes. She'd had to give up her car when she'd chosen to stay with Puck. Quinn walked down the steps to reach Rachel. They weren't exactly friends, but Quinn could tell that Rachel was upset about something. Quinn walked up to the stage, and stood in front of it. "What's wrong, Rachel?" She asked. Quinn wasn't at all sure that she wanted to know, but she was very curious.

Rachel looked at her, not sure how to answer that. She wasn't sure that Quinn would want to hear about her fight with Finn. She just didn't know if she should. Rachel shook her head. "Nothing, Quinn. I'm fine." She said. She tried to put her most convincing tone in her voice. Rachel _was_ an actress, after all. Rachel did her best to smile at her, too, trying to look happy. Rachel wasn't sure that she was doing as good a job as she normally would have. Rachel was too upset to really focus on her acting. Rachel's brown eyes stayed on Quinn's hazel ones. She didn't want to look away.

That wasn't at all believable. Quinn debated whether to let her get away with that. Quinn wasn't at all sure that she wanted to know what it was. Rachel's problems could be very ridiculous. Quinn had enough on her mind. But she supposed she could ask. It couldn't hurt. Okay, that wasn't true, but she was going to anyway. "Rachel, that's crap and you know it. What is wrong? Is it Finn? Did Mr. Schuester not give you a solo?" Quinn asked, rolling her eyes out of habit. She didn't know how Finn managed to put up with Rachel. This girl was a lot to take, diva wise. Quinn was 90% sure that she wouldn't be able to handle her. She folded her arms as she looked at the other girl. Quinn didn't have all day, but she did have a few minutes. Puck would wait for her. Quinn really did love him. It was…. now that they had really committed to each other, it was much better. Quinn really did believe that he wanted to make this work. She knew that they had more issues to work out, but loving each other wasn't one of them. Quinn brushed some of her long blonde hair behind her ear. "You have got something bothering you and it's not like you have a lot of people to tell." She added. She couldn't help herself. She was a bit of a bitch at times. Quinn didn't know that she could ever stop that. It was just who she was. No sense trying to change.

That was surprising, that Quinn kept pushing. Rachel wasn't sure why. It's not like they were friends. Rachel didn't know what to say. Rachel didn't know what to say. Mostly because she knew that her point of view was wrong. "It's fine, Quinn. Really. I have things under control." It was true enough. Rachel did want to be friends with Quinn. It would make things a lot easier. Things with glee could get tense enough. They didn't need to add to it. Rachel was just glad that they could talk civilly. "Go on to Noah and go home." Rachel stood. She should get out there, too, her dad Leroy would be out there to take her home. Rachel picked up her bag. She wanted to get home and work on another Britney song for glee club. Rachel just hoped that she could be calm enough later to discuss things with Finn. Rachel shared a look with Quinn on her way down the steps off the stage. They didn't say anything more to each other as Rachel walked past her. Rachel kept her gaze on the light coming in from the hallway. Things had to be better this year. Rachel knew that she was better off without Shelby in her life. Even if she missed her. Rachel was still hurt by what Shelby had said to her about not being her mom.

Jeff was lying on his bed, and Nick was on the floor. They were studying. Jeff couldn't concentrate on his homework because he kept staring at the top of Nick's head. Jeff knew that he was playing a very dangerous game. He liked Brittany. Their relationship was not serious in the least. It was just to keep them both from being lonely. Plus, Brittany knew that Jeff had feelings for Nick. She was the only person who knew. Jeff felt like he could trust her. Brittany had also told him that she had feelings for Santana. Jeff was glad to be there for her. He wasn't ready to come out yet, and having Brittany helped a lot. Jeff tried to focus on his calculus. Nick was working hard, his pencil scribbling away. Jeff wondered what he was thinking. If his mind was on his homework. Jeff kept thinking about Nick's lips on his and how it would feel. Jeff really loved him. They had gone to school together since kindergarten. It had been hard for Jeff to transfer to McKinley and be away from him. Especially since they had transferred to Dalton together. Jeff just wished that he had the courage to speak up. He really wanted to be with him. Jeff thought that they might be meant to be together. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else seriously. He brushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. Nick was so beautiful. Jeff could stare at him all day.

It felt like the sun, Jeff's gaze on him. Nick was starting to wonder if Jeff had feelings for him. Nick wasn't sure what to do with that information. He couldn't imagine not having Jeff in his life. Nick was barely able to concentrate on his work. He lifted his eyes to Jeff, who's gaze was back on his text book. Nick got up and turned on his iPod on Jeff's dock, it fell on a Britney Spears song.

_My friends say you're so into me  
>And that you need me desperately<br>they say you say we're so complete_

_But I need to hear it straight from you  
>if you want me to believe it's true<br>I've been waiting for so long it hurts  
>I wanna hear you say the words<em>

_Don't, don't let me be the last to know  
>Don't hold back, just let it go<br>I need to hear you say  
>You need me all the way<br>Oh if you love me so,  
>don't let me be the last to know<em>

_Your body language says so much  
>Yeah I feel it in the way you touch<br>but till you say the words  
>it's not enough c'mon and tell me<br>you're in love, please_

No way. Jeff licked his lips, and he and Nick met eyes. Jeff and Nick both closed the distance between them, and their lips met. They kissed feverishly, hungrily. Nick's arms slid around Jeff's waist, and Jeff's arms slid around Nick's neck. They fell back on the bed, knocking books to the floor. Jeff pulled Nick on top of him, and Nick's knee parted Jeff's legs, and their cocks rubbed together through their jeans. Jeff's entire body was on fire. He was a virgin, but most people assumed that he wasn't. He was a guy, he let them think so. Jeff moaned against Nick's mouth, and the other boy pressed closer. They kissed deeper, Jeff nibbling on Nick's bottom lip. They both shivered. His hands moved up Nick's back, pushing up his uniform shirt. His hands slid back down to the small of Nick's back, and stroked the skin there. Nick's hands moved to Jeff's stomach. Jeff wondered how far this would go and if he would be able to go through with it. He somehow knew that if they stopped to talk about it, it would stop. He didn't want that. Jeff pressed his hips up against Nick's, his cock rock hard in his jeans. He felt the other boy's length hard against his jeans clad thigh. Nick's hand moved to cup his cock through his jeans.

How had this just happened? Nick knew that they should stop and talk about it, but it felt too good. Nick ran his long fingers over Jeff's cock, and his other hand moved and unbuttoned Jeff's pants. He worked Jeff out of his underwear, his hand stroking along the shaft. Jeff's eyes closed, and Nick kissed him again, their tongues melding together. Jeff's hands unbuttoned Nick's pants, and they slipped through his underwear and onto his ass. He gripped it tightly. Nick was so turned on. He'd slept with a girl the year before, so he wasn't new to this. Nick knew that Jeff was. He wasn't sure how he did, but he did. Nick knew it was going to be a big responsibility to be someone's first. Nick didn't want to back off. He wanted to do this. So when Jeff suddenly stopped and pushed Nick off of him he was surprised. "What are you doing?" Nick asked, moving to sit beside him as Jeff put himself back together. Nick was breathing hard, and his cock was still hard, although it was starting to abate a bit. Nick ran his arm along Jeff's waist, keeping him close. "What's wrong?" Nick asked, almost 90% sure that he wasn't going to want to know.

''I'm sorry, Nicky. You have no idea how much I want this." Jeff said, leaning onto him. He did too. More than anything. But he wanted to get some things clear first. Jeff didn't have a lot of people who were permanent in his life. Nick was. Jeff couldn't lose him. He didn't want to do anything that would risk that. "Nicky… I can't do this if it means that I might lose you. I… you're my best friend, you always have been. I can't risk that. You know that I don't have a lot of people that I know I can count on. You are one of them." Jeff's voice was a little shaky. Jeff wasn't sure how he could actually be doing this. How he could really be turning Nick down right now. There was no one he loved more than Nick. Jeff didn't know if there would ever be someone that he loved as much as he loved Nick. But that's why they had to do this right. Jeff buried his head in Nick's shoulder. He couldn't believe himself. Jeff really wished that he could stop being such a girl. He didn't know how he was going to end up not hating himself for this later. Jeff let out a breath. "Nicky, I am not ready to be out. And I don't want to lose you. We have to do this right." Jeff was sure that it wasn't going to be easy at all. He brushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. He took a deep sniff of Nick, he smelled _so_ good.

Deep down, Nick knew that he was right. Nick just didn't want to have to have the big conversation. Nick didn't how to be someone's boyfriend. He also didn't want to lose Jeff. This was going to be tricky. Nick let out a sigh. He brushed some of Jeff's hair out of his eyes and then cupped his cheek. "Hey, look at me." He said. Jeff obliged, lifting his head, to look at Nick. Nick brushed some of his own hair out of his eyes and looked at Jeff. "I don't want this to mess up our friendship, either. I can't imagine life without you." Nick really couldn't. He didn't know that he was ready to be out, either. Nick didn't know how they were going to navigate this. He looked at Jeff. "What if we just took it one day at a time? We don't have to come out just yet. We can date in secret. It doesn't have to be serious. We can do what works for us, Jeff." Nick said. He didn't know what _was_ going to work, but they had to try something. Nick didn't know what to do. He wondered how long Jeff had felt like this and hadn't spoken up. Nick didn't know for sure when it was for him. When he'd started to have feelings for Jeff. It had just happened.

He took all of that in. Jeff didn't know what to say. What Nick was offering was actually a good deal. They didn't have to be serious right away. Jeff just didn't know if he could do that. Get into an arrangement like that. Jeff hadn't done something like that before. He did want to lose his virginity to Nick. He did. But he didn't want to lose it that way. Jeff wanted to be in a committed relationship before he lost it. This wouldn't be enough. Even though he was glad that Nick was even open to anything at all with him. Jeff let out a deep breath. "I…. Nicky, I care about you so much. I do. But I can't lost my v card like that. I want to be in love with someone, in a committed relationship." Jeff didn't think it was a good idea to tell him that he had feelings for him. Jeff didn't want to rush into anything else. They had already done enough. More than Jeff had ever expected. He didn't want to mess things up. He was so glad that there was at least a possibility of them. Jeff brushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. He didn't know how Nick was going to take this. That was really scary. Jeff had never been so scared in his life. It was such a gamble. But it was one he wanted to take because he loved Nick so much. You couldn't et anything without taking risks. There was no way that he could lose Nick.

That didn't sound good. Nick didn't know what to say. He wasn't surprised that Jeff wanted to do it that way. Nick let out a heavy sigh. He didn't know how to make any of this right. Nick let go of Jeff, putting his arms on his legs. Nick looked at Jeff, a lock of his hair fell over his forehead. "Jeff, I should go." He said. "We need some space." Nick didn't know how he couldn't be there for Jeff right now, but he had to get out of there. Before he said something that he regretted.

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
>Well did you ever think it'd be okay<br>for me to step into this world  
>Always sayin' little girl don't step into the club<br>well I'm just tryin' to find out why  
>'cause dancin's what I love<em>

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy  
>But I feel like talkin', feel like dancin'<br>when I see this guy_

_What's practical, what's logical  
>what the hell who cares<br>all I know is I'm so happy  
>when you're dancin' there<em>

_I'm a slave for you  
>I cannot hold it, I cannot control it<br>I'm a slave for you  
>I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it<em>

Brittany and Santana were finishing up _I'm A Slave 4 U, _they had worked on a dance routine together. Brittany didn't know what was up with Santana lately. Santana had been being strange lately. Brittany just hoped that Mr. Schue would let them do this at the big assembly. Brittany was just hoping that they could talk about whatever it was. Brittany didn't know what she was going to say to get Santana to open up. Santana didn't talk about things very easily. Brittany tucked some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. She didn't even know how to bring it up. She didn't know what was wrong, so that didn't help. Brittany looked at Santana. "Do you think that Mr. Schue will let us do that at the assembly?" She asked. Brittany hoped that that would help break the ice. She sat down on Santana's bed. Santana was touching up her makeup. Which made no sense at all since they'd just gotten done dancing. She watched the Latina curiously. Brittany didn't know what else to say. She couldn't imagine what she would do without Santana. Santana was her best friend. They had been best friends since they were little kids. Brittany had been knocked over by another kid and Santana had made the other kid regret it. Brittany and Santana had been best friends ever since.

"I doubt he will, Britt-Britt." She said. "But only because he's stubborn." Santana added. She was trying to focus on anything but Brittany. She was having a very hard time not humping her right now. The blonde was always hot when she was dancing. Santana didn't know how to handle any of her feelings for Brittany. They hadn't really spoken about any of their feelings yet. Santana didn't really know how to voice them. Mostly because it escaped her, how she really felt. It was….. it was more than Santana wanted to admit to herself. She didn't know that she could _ever_ articulate the words.

Her best friend was acting very weird. It was starting to make her curious. Brittany didn't want to pressure Santana into talking about it. She just couldn't imagine life without Santana. Maybe if they took it to more, they would lose each other. Brittany changed the subject. "So…. Sam is totally dating that Blaine Warbler." Brittany said, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear. She was curious about Santana's thoughts on that. Not really sure why. Maybe because it might mean the end of New Directions, and Brittany couldn't have that. It was the best club at school.

Kurt flounced up the stairs in anger. He had heard that Finn and Rachel had fought and he wasn't down for that. They couldn't be getting Rachel upset and threatening to quit glee again. Kurt banged on Finn's bedroom door. "Finn Christopher, let me in!" He said sharply. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to get Finn to wise up. Kurt didn't always know what to do with Finn sometimes. Finn wasn't an easy one to talk to. He wasn't always that bright sometimes. Kurt folded his arms as Finn opened the door. He had to get Finn to see this was wrong. "You are not going to lose the glee club Rachel. If you keep up this shit. I don't know what you said, but you have to apologize for it." Kurt knew that it was kind of rude of him to just assume that it was Finn's fault, but Rachel's attitude was always the same, it's not as if she was unpredictable. Kurt wasn't going to let them lose Rachel again. They had too much at stake, honestly. They couldn't afford to lose again. Kurt didn't want that to happen. He had to have a great year this year. Better than last year. He had already lost Blaine to Sam. That was bad enough. Kurt really really liked Blaine, and he had barely looked at Kurt. He was really hurt by that. He knew that he couldn't make Blaine like him though, that wasn't in his control.

That was so not fair. Finn looked at Kurt. "You don't even know what we're fighting about! How do you know that _I'm_ the wrong one?" He demanded to know. Finn really was tired of people assuming he was the wrong one. He was being smart about things. Finn didn't know why everyone was constantly on his case. Finn wasn't doing anything wrong. He loved Rachel, and he loved glee club. They were going to have a great year. "What is this really about, Kurt?" He asked. "There is some other reason that you're upset about this." Finn said, looking at him with his green eyes on Kurt. "Don't jump all over me because Sam is dating Blaine." He said firmly. Finn didn't know that he was prepared to help Kurt with advice on that, but he would try. He wanted to be able to be closer to Kurt. Finn didn't know how to but he didn't want to give up. They would figure out how to do it. Finn was laying on his bed, playing video games. He didn't know that he was going to pass his history test, but he had studied already and this was his reward. Finn wanted to take his schoolwork more seriously. He didn't want to rest all of his hopes on football. That was very very stupid.

That was _way _more insightful than Finn tended to be. Kurt supposed that he didn't mind though. He did need an excuse to talk about it. Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry, okay, Finn? I really am. I should have just assumed, and I might have been taking out my stuff on you." Kurt grudgingly admitted. That did not come easy. Kurt wasn't good at admitting when he was wrong. He was going to have to work on that, honestly. Kurt watched Finn play _Call of Duty_. Kurt laid back on the bed with Finn, they never just hung out anymore. Not that they had to begin with. Kurt had had a huge crush on Finn, and he hadn't exactly been that great at hiding it. It had actually been borderline creepy. Kurt was glad that they'd been able to get past that. He still wanted Finn in his life. Kurt didn't know that he would ever not want Finn in his life. "You are right, Finn. I was just angry that Blaine picked Sam." Kurt really wished that Blaine had looked at him twice. But Kurt knew that he couldn't make Blaine be interested in him. Kurt wished that he could find someone like Blaine. Kurt hated to be alone. He wanted to have a boyfriend so much. He hated to be the only one who was single. Well, Mercedes was. But she didn't seem that concerned. If she wasn't that was her business. He just didn't get why she wasn't.

_You tell me you're in love with me  
>like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me<br>It's not that I don't wanna stay but everytime  
>you come too close I move away<em>

_I wanna believe in everything that you say  
>'cause it sounds so good<br>but if you really want me move slow  
>there's things about me you just have to know<em>

_Sometimes I run  
>Sometimes I hide<br>Sometimes I'm scared of you  
>But all I really want is to hold you tight<br>treat you right be with you day and night  
>Baby all I need is time<em>

_Just hang around and you'll see  
>there's nowhere I'd rather be<br>If you love me, trust in me  
>the way that I trust in you<em>

_All I really want is to hold you tight  
>Be with you day and night<em>

Quinn finished up her song for Britney week. It had been for Puck. Quinn had been so glad to have something prepared. Especially to let him know how she felt about him. Quinn was glad to show him. She hadn't gotten back on the Cheerios yet. She hadn't been able to convince Sue yet. Quinn wasn't sure if she was that worried about it. If she stayed on the Cheerios, she'd have time for her schoolwork. Quinn wanted to go to Yale. She _did_ like performing. It wasn't something that she wanted to pursue, necessarily, but she did like it. That was more Rachel's thing. Quinn accepted the applause gracefully, and went to sit down with her boyfriend. Puck gave her a big grin. Quinn just smiled back at him, and let him put his arm around her. She just was glad that she got to express herself. Quinn would like Mr. Schue to keep it in mind for competition, but she knew that he wouldn't. It was really fine. What was important was Puck and the glee club heard it. That was all she really wanted. Quinn had been glad to get her mind off Beth. It was so overwhelming when she thought about it. It was almost too much. Quinn was glad that something was out in the open with Puck. They had one less thing to talk about now. Quinn barely heard Mr. Schue dismissing them all for the day. Quinn let her hand slide into Puck's on their way out to the hall, to change out books for the day.

That had been really hot. Puck couldn't believe that Quinn had sang that for him. Puck was a very lucky guy. He had never wanted to be better for anyone before. Just Quinn. Puck gave a freshman kid a glare as they walked by him, and they came to a stop at Quinn's locker. They had to let go then so Quinn could get out her books. Puck leaned on the locker next to her. Puck wondered if he could bring up her performance. Puck hoped that he could. Quinn could be touchy sometimes. It was just how she was. "So, that song was for me?" Puck finally asked. He couldn't help himself. He had to know more. He had to figure things out. Puck watched her face, trying to see if there was a change. Puck ran a hand over his head, his own nervous habit. He waited for her to speak, not sure what to expect her to say. Puck didn't know what he was doing right, but he clearly was doing something right. Or otherwise, Quinn wouldn't care. He got it that she was scared. Puck was, too. Of hurting her. Puck knew that he had the capacity to do that. He just hoped that he wouldn't. Puck folded his arms while he watched her, just waiting patiently. There was nothing he'd rather do but look at Quinn.

"Yeah, it was for you." Quinn replied, changing out her books for the night. She had some homework to work on. Quinn didn't know if Puck did or not, but if he did he wouldn't do it. She was going to have to get him to at least try so he could graduate. She didn't want him to get left behind. That wouldn't be any good. Quinn didn't want that to happen to him, mostly because it would hurt him. And a GED didn't carry the same weight that it used to. She was just worried about his future. She just wanted him to have a good life. There was still a chance of that. Quinn brushed some of her long blonde hair behind her ear. She added, "I just love you, and I wanted the whole glee club to know." That was true, and it felt good to say. Quinn didn't know that she had ever loved anyone else before. It was a very nice feeling. Quinn couldn't believe that she had been resisting him for so long. She shouldn't have been. She should have let him in, they had lost so much time. She didn't want to lose anymore than was necessary. She closed her locker and then pressed up against him. "I have myself a good man, and I want everyone to know." Quinn just hoped that she wasn't opening herself up to being hurt. She couldn't handle that. Quinn knew that she wasn't going to be able to get past that if it was to happen.

That made a genuine smile cross his face. Puck kissed her, not caring that it was PDA. Puck slid both arms around her waist. "I love you, too." Puck said, and he really meant it. Puck wanted to try and be with her. Only Quinn could make him want that. Puck had never wanted to be a boyfriend before. But something about Quinn made him want to be better. He wasn't sure why. That was a sign to him that he was supposed to be with her. "You are amazing, and I will do my best not to hurt you." That was one of his more true statements.

_Oh baby, oh baby  
>oh baby, oh baby<br>In love, in not belief  
>never found inside of me<br>Built these walls up so high  
>needed my room to breathe<em>

_Oh baby, oh baby  
>you tear them down<br>can't believe you changed my mind  
>Oh baby, oh baby<br>I saw your smile  
>stay with me awhile<em>

_All things fall into place  
>my heart it feels so safe<br>you are my melody  
>that's where you take me<em>

_With you I get so high  
>lost in the crystal sky<br>you are this melody  
>that's where you take me<em>

_I never fell before  
>How did you find my door<br>The key up to my soul  
>to you forever more<em>

Rachel finished up the last Britney song of the week. She had wanted Finn to know that she still loved him. Rachel had hoped that it would prove to him how she felt and that she was sorry for what she'd done. Rachel hoped that they could talk about it after glee. She hated fighting with him, and she knew deep down that he was right about it. They _did_ need a plan, and Rachel knew that it didn't mean that he didn't believe in her. Rachel absorbed the applause, and everyone filed out. Except Finn. He stepped closer to her, and Rachel looked up at him. "I'm so sorry, Finn. I know that I acted so crazy." Rachel said, and this was so very true.

That honestly made Finn feel better. He was glad that she had realized that. She couldn't go through life blind like that. He took one of her hands in his. Finn wanted to make things right with her. "I'm sorry, Rachel, that we fought like that." Finn said. He knew that they would fight again, but he hoped that they could get things more under control. He leaned and kissed her. "We will figure it all out, Rachel. We just have to have some kind of plan, okay? It felt better, having it all settled.

_**Author's note: I promise there will be more Blam next chapter. XD. In the meantime, I hope you liked! Grilled Cheesus will be very different, just fyi. NO I will not kill Burt. Hope ya'll liked. Review if you like!**_


End file.
